Shiori Itou
"Someone besides Satou-kun hit me! I've been tainted!" Shiori Itou, Episode 12 Shiori Itou (伊藤 詩織 Itō Shiori) is a student at Kamohashi Elementary and is in class 6-3. She is a member of the Hopeless Squad, along with Airi Ogata and Mayumi Katou. Attributes Appearance She wears her long brown hair in twintails. She often wears jackets accompanied with shirts and skirts. Personality and Interests She is always calm and kind towards her friends, though this is merely a deception. In truth, she is very sly and selfish and will often look for ways to get Shinya's love all for herself, in spite of her friendship with Airi and Mayumi. Only Mayumi seems to know about this. She also seems to be the most psychotic of the three girls; she often wears a happy face while extremely angry (as seen in episode 2 of season 2) or while doing shocking things like trying to poison Futaba (in chapter 220 in the manga). Relationships Shinya Satou Shiori loves Satou and will do anything for his love, even betraying her friends. In Chapter 220, when they bake cookies for Satou, she even tries to cut her hair as an ingredient. Mayumi Katou and Airi Ogata Shiori is best friends with Airi and Mayumi. Although she encourages Airi with Satou, she shows her true colors in Episode 5 of the second season, when she writes her name on Satou's eraser and makes Yoshioka think that he wrote Shiori's name. She even pretends to be happy and surprised, until Airi discovers it and scolds her. However, later Shiori stole Airi's erasers (that were planned for Satou) and only Mayumi notices this, but is too freaked out to speak. Mayumi seems to be the only one who knows that Shiori wants Satou for herself. Her selfishness can also be seen in the ending sequence of the first season; Airi and Mayumi's dreams are of themselves and the rest of the squad playing soccer with Satou, while Shiori's dream consists of only herself and Satou (again, playing soccer). In the anime, she shows true concern and friendship for Airi and Mayumi with her love for Satou occasionally getting the best of her, but in the manga she acts much more selfishly. Futaba Marui Like Airi and Mayumi, she is jealous of Futaba for the time that she spends with Satou. In Chapter 220 of the manga she even tries to poison Futaba by ruining the cookies they were going to use for bakery class. Appearances Manga Shiori appears in Chapter 1 and makes small appearances in a few chapters along with Airi and Mayumi. The three are officially introduced in Chapter 43. Shiori competes with her friends in order to breath Satou's air and loses to Airi. They then mistake a picture of a younger Soujirou (who looks a lot like Satou) for a picture of Satou and later take it from Futaba, who was carrying the picture. As they go to make copies of the photo, Futaba appears to take it back and ends up fighting with Airi. The fight stops because Airi starts crying while saying that she loves the person in the photo. Futaba, misunderstanding it, decides to give her the picture and tells Airi to have a bath with her and the person of the photo. Mayumi and Shiori just comment how lucky Airi is. She is much more sly in the manga and seems to be closer with Mayumi than Airi, possibly because she views Airi as a threat to her ambitions. There are several times when she sabotages Airi, but she never does anything to Mayumi. Anime She makes brief appearances since Episode 1, but she, along with Airi and Mayumi makes her official debut at Episode 7. Much like in the manga, she mistakes a picture of the triplets father from the sixth grade that Futaba had been carrying with her as a picture of Satou and later helps Airi to steal it. Later the three girls spread the rumor that Satou would date girls who show him their panties, and they end up chasing him around the school. She is always seen along with her friends. In Episode 5 of the second season she has a bigger role. After overhearing a rumor about writing your crush's name on an eraser, she writes her name on Satou's eraser, but Airi ends up exposing her. In the end, Airi forgives her, but Shiori gets away with stealing all of Airi's erasers. Mayumi is the only one to notice this. Songs *Satou-kun ga Suki de Shou ga Nai Tai (with Mayumi and Airi) *Mou Zettai I Love YOU (with Mayumi and Airi) Trivia *According to the manga, she was the second girl that fell in love with Satou. *Her catchphrase (most seen in the manga) is "It can't be helped", excusing her schemes to get Satou for herself. *In the character song Satou-kun ga Suki de Shou ga Nai Tai she comments that she is a bit regretful for what she does, but despite this she changes Satou's water bottle when Airi tries to drink it. She even seems uncomfortable when Mayumi and Airi said that in ten years they'll all be marrying Satou and just says "The three of us?". *She is described as a yandere character. *The boys think of her as the prettiest of the Hopeless Squad. *In the first ending of the series, Airi and Mayumi dream about playing soccer with Satou as the other girls watch. Shiori's dream is of her playing with Satou without her friends. *In a readers poll celebrating 300 issues of Mitsudomoe, she came in 10th place. Lower than Oga-chin (in 7th) but beating Mayumi Katou (in 11th). Category:Characters Category:SSS